


Terrence Suave x Randy Radman Oneshot (s?)

by Azuri_Draws



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Randy radman x terrence suave-freeform, Rave, Ruave, Terrence Suave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuri_Draws/pseuds/Azuri_Draws
Summary: Terrence and Randy are Henry's dads, and Henry's a troublesome toddler
Relationships: Henry Stickmin & Terrence Suave
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Terrence really couldn't leave Randy and Henry alone, could he? He was out getting groceries when he received a panicked phone call from his husband. Terrence raised his phone to his ear, immediately hearing a distressed Randy.

"Terrence! Henry got into the candy cabinet and is out of control-!" *CRASH!* "Henry no! Put that down! HENRY!" Terrence could hear Randy's fast footsteps, followed by the sound of their hyper son's laughter. He sighed, what was he going to walk into when he got home? Nevertheless, he headed home, ready to assist in taking their toddler.

Terrence walked up the path to his house, turned the key, and opened the door. As soon as he opened the door he saw the absolute mess in the living room. Things were broken, the walls were covered in crayon, random objects were strewn about the floor. To put it bluntly, it was a mess, but it didn't stop there. Terrence suddenly heard his husband's distressed yells from the kitchen. Terrence speed walked towards the sound, finally observing the situation.

Henry, their 4-year-old son, was on the ceiling fan, Randy was standing on the kitchen table trying to grab him. "Henry please come down from there!" Randy pleaded. "No!" Henry's high pitched voice replied.

"How the hell did he get up there?" Terrence asked, surprised. Honestly, he was kind of impressed. Not every toddler was able to do that.

"I don't know but we need to get him down from there before he falls!" Randy shouted. "Alright, well he clearly doesn't want to negotiate." Terrence jumped onto the table and grabbed Henry as quickly as possible to ensure that Henry couldn't escape. As he got a hold of the troublesome toddler, Randy let out a sound of relief. "Gotcha!" Terrence said to Henry playfully as he got off the table. Said toddler was currently squirming and attempting to break free from Terrence's grasp, letting out little sounds of protest. "Noooo!" Henry shouted, he started flailing his arms. "Choice! You got him Terrence!" Randy shouted happily. "How come you couldn't catch him? Seemed decently easy to me." Terrence asked, still holding the hyperactive toddler. "I've been trying to, but he's been running around like a puppy with rabies! He's too fast for me to catch up! Plus, I thought I'd end up accidentally hurting him if I tried to pry him off the ceiling fan, ya know?" Randy explained, finally calming down from the apparent chaos caused by Henry. "That's the last time I give Henry sugar." Randy uttered, letting out a sigh. "I thought you said he got into the candy cabinet." Terrence noted, "Uhhh..." "Randy..." Terrence's voice went stern as he squinted at Randy. "Okay fine, I admit it! I have him the sweets! He was acting so good today and I wanted to thank him, so I gave him some of the candy and-" "You completely lost control him?" Terrence interjected. "....Yes..." Randy admitted, clearly embarrassed. Terrence chuckled, walking up next to Randy to give him a kiss on the cheek. "What would you do without me?" "I don't know, but I'm glad I do have you." Randy giggled back, him and Terrence enjoying their time together and even though Henry was a handful... wait... Why was it quiet all of the sudden? Terrence looked at his hands, somehow there was a bag of flour in place of the chaotic child, Randy noticed too. "Okay. How?" Terrence thought out loud. Suddenly, they could hear giggling from the kitchen cabinets. The two of them immediately panicked. "Please tell me that's not the candy cabinet again."

Yep, Terrence really couldn't leave Randy and Henry alone.


	2. First Time Holding Him

"What if I break him Randy?" Terrence asked nervously. He and Randy had just adopted a baby a few days ago and Terrence had been afraid of holding Henry. He wasn't used to being around something so small and fragile. Randy was sitting on the couch with the little human in his arms. "Terrence, you're not gonna 'break him' c'mere." Terrence obliged, sitting next to Randy who then gently passed Henry to Terrence.   
Terrence tensed when Henry stirred in his arms. Was he uncomfortable? Was Terrence scaring him? He was so nervous. "He's so tiny." Terrence uttered quietly. Henry looked up at Terrence and reached up towards him, attempting in vain to grab… something. Terrence wasn't sure what Henry wanted. He moved his right hand to hold Henry's little hand. Henry grabbed Terrence's finger and giggled. Terrence smiled. "Look Randy! He's holding my hand!" Terrence felt slightly less nervous. Henry pulled Terrence's hand towards his mouth, apparently trying to eat his finger. Randy chuckled and kissed Terrence on the cheek. "See? You're not hurting him. He loves you."   
"He's so… precious." Terrence's voice cracked, he was crying. "Terrence?" Randy asked, a little bit concerned. "Sorry I just… I never thought I'd settle down like this. I mean, I failed the Toppats, and I barely fit into society nowadays. I'm practically a failure in every sense of the word, yet somehow I ended up here, with a husband and a baby. I don't know what I did to deserve something so amazing, but I am so happy I'm here."   
Randy cupped Terrence's cheek and brought him into a kiss. Terrence kissed back, just enjoying his time with his family. The two of them eventually pulled away due to the unfortunate need for air.   
"I think Henry's hungry." Terrence said with a chuckle. "He's been trying to eat my finger for a few minutes now."   
Randy giggled. "I'll get the baby formula."   
Terrence gently pulled his finger out of Henry's mouth. Henry, being the literal infant he was, reached for Terrence's hand again, and whimpered when he couldn't reach it. "Ah.. Ah!" Henry cooed, Terrence lifted Henry up a bit, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I know, I know, just wait a bit Henry. Randy's getting you something to eat." As if in cue, Randy walked in with a baby bottle in hand. He handed it to Terrence, who then used it to feed Henry. Randy again sat next to him, leaning his head on Terrence's shoulder, watching the infant feed. "You're gonna be a good dad, Terrence. I'm sure of it. Just look at how far you've come already." Randy said fondly. Terrence leaned his head on Randy's, letting out a content sigh.  
"Thanks Randy, I'll try my best…. I love you." Randy wrapped his arm around Terrence. "I love you too."


	3. Rave Headcannons

*After the two of them stop being Toppat leaders (for various reasons) Randy becomes a professional DJ (c'mon, tell me you don't see it)  
*Terrence is slightly colorblind, he has trouble seeing colors that are more calm/dark (ex. Dark greens, blues, browns, etc.). -Bonus- He kinda likes the bright neon clothes Randy wears because he can see them better, even though he teases Randy about how he dresses "brighter than a parade float" (it's all in good fun though)  
*Terrence is ticklish, and Randy definitely abuses this knowledge  
*Randy calls Terrence "Ter-Bear"  
*Randy's favorite candies are Ring-Pops, salt water taffy, and Skittles.  
*Terrence's favorite candy is dark chocolate, truffles, and various types of licorice (yes, even black licorice) but he'd eat ring-pops with Randy any day, even if it isn't his preference in sweets  
*Randy has tattoos, but they are hidden by his clothes


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for an au I made where all the Henry Stickmin characters are animals. Henry's a cat (Henry stickcat lol), Terrence is a grey wolf, and Randy's a pink poodle. Have fun!

*Henry Stickcat au this time. I've never really written a fic from the point of view of animals, so I'm giving it a try. Enjoy!*

Terrence walked through the forest. The light rain wetting the ground as well as his dark fur. He wanted to go home, back to Randy, and out of this misty rain. The two of them lived in an old, abandoned, cabin. Terrence found it originally when he was cast away from his old pack. He literally became a lone wolf. He was alone for years before he met Randy, a runaway poodle. When the two first met, Terrence wasn't sure how he felt about Randy at first, his fur was dyed brightly, he didn't know how to hunt, he was loud, and he clearly wasn't used to being on his own in the wilderness. But now, he didn't want to live without Randy in his life. Over time, the two grew close. They learned from each other. Terrence taught Randy to hunt, and Randy taught him about humanity. The silly little poodle made him happy, he was a light in his otherwise dull and lonely world. He was his mate, and Terrence wouldn't trade him for the world. 

Terrence stepped carefully, and walked slow, not wanting to slip on the wet ground. He used his nose to find his way. Always trust a wolf's nose. The rain started falling harder, agitating Terrence. He let out a huff, he was about halfway there. He'd be fine. Terrence tried to walk under the cover of trees as much as he could, they provided little shelter from the rain, but they'd have to do. He climbed over stray logs and fallen beaches that blocked his path, the wood cracked beneath his paws. He got past the pile of wood, continuing his tedious trip home. He took another few steps, then stopped when he heard a sound. He stood still, his ears twitched, trying to hear the sound again. The rain made it difficult to focus, but he could manage. Terrence closed his eyes. He could hear each drop of water crashing into leaves, soil, rocks, and whatever else surrounded him. Focus. He needed to focus... Suddenly he heard something! A distress call. Definitely from either a small or young animal. Terrence opened his eyes. If he was lucky, he could find it, and bring it home for himself and Randy. Terrence smelled the air, trying to pick up on its scent. Then he heard it again, to the right. Terrence crouched low to the ground, ready to ambush his potential prey. He could hear it getting louder as he crept into some bushes. He was getting closer. He continued through the bushes. Ready to pounce.  
"..mew!.."   
Huh?  
"..mew!.."  
Terrence emerged slowly from the bushes, his curiosity causing him to drop his hunting position. Reaching a clearing in the brush. Once he fully crawled out of his hiding place, he saw it. A cat-no, a kitten. It was small, with white fur. Terrence moved closer to it, no, him. Upon closer inspection, Terrence noticed something. The kitten's eyes were closed. He hadn't opened them yet, meaning he was most likely under a week old, and yet he was out here alone. Terrence looked around. No one else was in sight. No mother cat, no other kittens, no father. Nobody. "Mew…" the kitten cried again, making Terrence focus on him again. The more he looked at it, the more his heart sank. He was alone, in a world he couldn't yet see. His family abandoned him, with nothing. He was just left there to die in the cold. Left alone, unable to do anything but cry out in vain in hopes that someone, anyone would come to his aid. Terrence stood there, gazing at the poor creature before him.  
This wasn't right. He couldn't leave him. Not like this.  
The wolf eventually took action. He had to. Terrence bit into the fur of the kitten, carefully avoiding the kitten's flesh, and lifted him off the ground. It wasn't hard, the kitten was tiny. "Mew!... Mew!" The kitten cried out, frightened and confused by the sudden lack of ground beneath him. Terrence continued his journey home, now moving faster. They had to get out of the rain. Hopefully Randy would understand.

…

Terrence ran with the kitten in his grip. His home now in view. The kitten's cries had gradually quieted. Now barely audible. Terrence reached the porch of the abandoned log cabin he called home, the overhang blocking the falling rain. Terrence crawled through the "doggie door" as Randy called it. Speaking of, said poodle was laying on the couch. His head perked up upon seeing his mate back home. "Terry!" Randy jumped off the couch, running to greet Terrence. His pace slowed when he noticed the tiny feline Terrence was holding. The poodle tilted his head curiously; Terrence placed the kitten on the floor, it shook from the cold, and meowed. "I found him outside alone. He's cold." Terrence stated bluntly. Randy lowered his head to the distressed kitten and carried him to the couch. He placed the white ball of rain-soaked fluff on the couch cushion with him. He kept the kitten close, using his own fluffy fur to warm the baby feline. Terrence was surprised by Randy's lack of needing any persuasion, but thankful for it nonetheless. "Did you see any other little kittens outside?" Randy asked. "No, I didn't see anyone else. No parents or siblings. He was just alone." Terrence replied bluntly, but his tone had the slightest tinge of pity in it too. "Poor little guy.." Randy commented sadly. Terrence shook the water from his own body, wringing out his fur, then joined Randy and the kitten on the couch. "I'm kind of surprised Terrence, I never thought you'd bring home an abandoned kitten. I figured you'd just leave it or hunt it. It's sweet of you to bring him here out of the rain." Randy noted, looking at the grey wolf. "I just… I saw him out there crying for help and I… I just couldn't leave him there. Not like that." Terrence replied, his pointed ears drooping, he knew the feeling of loneliness all too well.  
"So… we're keeping him?" Randy asked. Terrence stayed quiet for a bit, then replied with his own question.   
"Can we?" There was a slight pause between them.  
"Yeah… let's try it!" Randy replied, slightly excited. He wagged his tail.   
"What should we name him? Have any ideas Terrence?"   
"Hmm…" The wolf pondered as he looked at the kitten curled up against Randy's fluffy pink fur. "I've always liked the name Henry." Terrence stated, waiting for Randy's thoughts. "Henry... I like it." Randy replied. Terrence's ears perked up. "So it's settled then." Terrence leaned over to nuzzle his nose on the kitten's head.   
"Welcome home… Henry."  
Terrence and Randy laid parallel to each other with Henry curled up between them, that way they could keep him warm.  
"Yep, welcome home." Randy added. The two canines rested their heads on each other, and eventually fell asleep with their new feline son, who had finally stopped shaking, and was sleeping as well. They all enjoyed the warm embrace, and slept blissfully together, as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more?


End file.
